Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33 cz. 6
<< Poprzednia część PRZESTRZEŃ POWIETRZNA WARSZAWY, WIELKA RZECZPOSPOLITA POLSKA. Statek Kryształowców po 20-minutowym kołowaniu w końcu zdobył zgodę na lądowanie. Kapitan nie kłamał mówiąc o gigantycznych korkach. Przynajmniej sobie obejrzeli miasto. Od razu widać, że jest polskie – wszędzie biel i czerwień, a także motywy z orłem. Samo miasto jest zbudowane dość prosto, na regularnej siatce przestrzennej. Oprócz centrum, ale ono było znacznie starsze. Jednak doskonale widać, że tamtejsza infrastruktura nie wyrabia. Podobno to wina jakiś tam „Rosjanów”, „Ruskich” i „Sowietów”. Pomyśleć, że 3 nacje spustoszyły ten obszar, a on się nadal trzyma. Trzeba przyznać, Polacy to twardy naród. Po wojnie polsko-europejskiej Warszawa przeżyła gigantyczny rozwój. Rozrosła się do powierzchni około 15.000 km2, a populacja sięga 45.000.000 ludzi. Jednak w końcu wylądowali. Warszawskie lądowisko było znacznie większe od paryskiego, ale też bardziej zatłoczone. Załoga eskortowca już od dawna była na ziemi – jako wojskowi mają do dyspozycji osobny pas. No to tylko do Naczelnika Państwa Polskiego. PAŁAC NACZELNIKA PAŃSTWA POLSKIEGO, WARSZAWA, WIELKA RZECZPOSPOLITA POLSKA. Człowiek w eleganckim garniturze podszedł do Ashtara. - Naczelnik jest gotowy do wizyty. – powiedział. Kosmita wszedł do sali. Była ona średniej wielkości, urządzona dość skromnie, ale elegancko. Naprzeciwko drzwi wisiało 5 sztandarów. Ten najbardziej po lewej był niebieski i fakturą imitował powierzchnię oceanu. Przedstawiał on rekina, który zdawał się atakować oglądającego. Drugi był natomiast biały i przedstawiał lecącego sokoła z karabinem w szponach. Na trzecim z nich – czerwonym – widniał biały orzeł z rozpostartymi skrzydłami trzymający granatnik. Był on największy ze wszystkich. Czwarty sztandar był żółty i przedstawiał czerwonego smoka zionącego ogniem. Ostatni natomiast był najbardziej spokojny – na zielonym tle widniał srebrny sierp księżyca z małą, pięcioramienną gwiazdą. Pod czerwonym sztandarem stało biurko, przy którym siedział człowiek z krótkimi, brązowymi włosami ubrany elegancki garnitur z wojskowymi naszywkami. Na oko miał około 50 lat. Słysząc odgłos zamykanych drzwi, podniósł głowę. Widząc Ashtara przemówił. - Witam pana na naszej planecie. Nazywam się Władysław Piłsudzki i sprawuję funkcję Naczelnika Państwa Polskiego. Zakładam, że mam przyjemność z wysłannikiem planety Chrystalia. – Ashtar kiwną głową dla potwierdzenia. – W takim razie możemy zaczynać. – Wcisnął jakiś guzik na blacie i pod resztą sztandarów pojawiły się holograficzne podobizny różnych ludzi. Pierwszy od lewej, siedzący pod sztandarem z rekinem, był wysoki, szczupły i młodo wyglądał. - Jaremy Cook, prezydent Republiki Wolnego Pacyfiku – przedstawił się. - Kanclerz Stanów Zjednoczonych Cywilizacji, Kenneth Washington – powiedział człowiek spod podobizny sokoła. Był średniego wzrostu i w wieku około 45 lat. - Jam jest Mao Tao, cesarz Komunistycznego Imperium Chin – odparł niski, czarnowłosy człowiek o dalekowschodniej twarzy. Siedział on pod obrazem ze smokiem. - Mnie nazywają Mustafa Ali, kalif Ligi Arabskiej – przedstawił się dość gruby jegomość z bardzo długimi wąsami. Jako jedyny nie miał na sobie garnituru, tylko galabiję Galabija - tradycyjna szata mężczyzn arabskich i turban Turban - męskie nakrycie głowy używane w obszarach muzułmańskich oraz Indiach. - Ja jestem Ashtar, wysłannik dyplomatyczny planety Chrystalia. – - Chrystalia? – zdziwił się Kenneth. – nigdy nie słyszałem o takiej planecie. - Nikt z was nie słyszał. – odparł Ashtar. – Nasza planeta od zawsze była celem ataków Insektów. Kryształowcy są natomiast niesamowicie pokojową rasą. Zbyt pokojową, by pokazać Insektom, gdzie ich miejsce. - Czyli przybyłeś prosić cywilizację Ziemian o wsparcie militarne dla swojej rasy? – zapytał się Władysław. Insekty były jedną z najstraszniejszych ras Wszechświata. Z tych znanych Ziemianom groźniejsze są tylko Cyberkuce i Płaczące Jastrzębie. Z wyglądu przypominają ziemskie owady, głównie mrówki, ale są jeszcze osy, pająki, ważki i – najbardziej przerażające – skorpiony. Ludzie prowadzili z nimi wojny w XXIX i XXX wieku, a także często wspomagali kampanie przeciwko nim w wiekach XXXI-XXXIV. Fakt, są wymagającymi przeciwnikami, szczególnie z tymi działami jonowymi Działo jonowe - broń zdolna do wyłączania wrogich urządzeń , ale Ziemianom przeważnie udawało się je pokonać. - Tak, ale nie do końca. Następna część >> Przypisy Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33